Beauty and the Beast
by Inucha
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba has been placed under a spell for his wicked ways. What will it take for him to regain human form? Humor, Romance.
1. Blood and Bars

The beauty stood in a garden, a garden that grew in the dead of winter. 

Everything in the garden was a shade of blood red, and in the middle stood an enormous rose bush with it's bleeding petals scattered about it. She had only wandered here in search of food, on the way to her relatives in the next village. She didn't even remember her original family, but had grown up comfortably and happily with the old owner of her village's bookshop. He had died too, but before he had, he had told her where she had other family, other people to take care of her, until the age of marriage. This girl had wondered why she should even wait for it, it was almost upon her. But then again, the thought of marrying repulsed her so, that she willingly gathered her things, and started the long journey. Even a little time to herself was better than none.

She reached out to touch the flower, and pick just one...

A clawed hand immediately snatched hand over, it's grip iron and it's fur white as snow. She looked up, into the eyes of a wolf, the eyes of a beast.

♥ ♥ ♥

He gave her no time for words, just stole the girl from her spot and racing faster than thought or sound to a tower, a tower with a cell inside, and he quickly threw her in there. She cried out, but he left her as quickly as he had come, left her in darkness.

"...Hello? Uhh...hey wake up, we're here to er...help, dattebayo! Master was really rough..." said a talking, walking candlestick. Beauty assumed she was hallucinating, and rolled over to hide from the visions.

"Naruto, she doesn't think you're real." said a talking, walking clock. Were there fumes in this dank, dark chamber?

"**WHAT!** Of course she does, dattebayo! I am _clearly _real."

"...You're a candlestick that talks."

"...**SO**?"

When the talking clock acknowledges the talking candlestick, it is definitely time to check out the situation. She slowly rose from her sleeping position, using the wall as her support.

"Ah...you've decided to make sure you're not hallucinating." Drat, it's an all-knowing clock, a clock that can read her mind. And were those _bugs_ moving around inside it? She squashed the impulse to scream, to call back for the monster, because no matter how fluffy his fur was, he had put her in here. The candlestick and clock had not. Right.

"Who are you?" said the candlestick.

"What are you?" said the beauty.

"I'm...complicated." said the candlestick. "Let's start with names first."

"I'm Shino." said the clock. "And he's Naruto."

Beauty remembered something.

"Isn't your name supposed to be Clocks..omething? And isn't his name supposed to be...?"

"...No." said Shino.

The candlestick...Naruto came over to her, and nudged her knowingly. "Best not to ask him about anything...and he's_ likes_ being mysterious anyway, dattebayo. We don't really get along."

"...I heard that."

"What's your name?" said the candlestick, ignoring Shino. It was jumping up and down eagerly, its bounce almost mesmerizing.

"Mine...? My name is..."

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	2. Teapots? Chamber Pots!

"Oh...so, anyway, we're here to get you out." said Naruto.

"No, Naruto...we're here to move her to a decent bedroom," deadpanned Shino.

"Aww...can't we rescue her! We _always _used to rescue people!"

"...We?" It had taken Beauty a while, but she realized that the clock had been wearing tiny sunglasses this whole time, and his...er...friend, had big blues eyes and little markings below them. As the Naruto pleaded, a noise of creaking wheels interrupted their one-sided argument.

"What's going on?" said a voice, as smooth and cold as ice. A reddish teapot on a tray rolled it, and aquamarine eyes rimmed dark, dark, dark peered at the trio.

"Gaara ♥!" said a pleased Naruto. The eyes shifted to Naruto.

"Naruto, aren't we supposed to be moving her?"

"But _Gaara_! I wanna rescue her!" Naruto whined. The teapot closed it's eyes contemplatively.

"Naruto. We have to keep her here. Remember? Because if we don't..."

"OH," said Naruto, eyes huge and round. "You're so smart Gaa-chan! Hey, hey! This is_ Gaara_. He's my best friend!"

"Gaara...of the Tea." Gaara looked upset at this introduction. Naruto scooted over once more to Beauty.

"Poor thing. He used to be Sabaku no Gaara, but ever since the change..." Shino was unlocking the doors now, and Beauty began to get herself up. She felt a little wobbly and definitely a little sick. Naruto gave encouraging words and useless advice all the way down, Shino and Gaara silent. She had to hold on to the railings of the tower stairs. When they finally left that part of the castle, Beauty breathed in deeply. The high stone ceilings caught her attention, their carvings beautiful and old. Mahogany stairways and furniture, red silk rugs. The strangest thing was that wolfs or dogs seemed to be everywhere. Clawed tables, pictures of dogs, wolf gargoyles. Beauty remembered the claw that had snatched her, and wondered a little of what her kidnapper had looked like. Clearly, he wasn't letting her go.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Here you are...I'm sorry for all of this." said Shino, very kindly and politely. Beauty could not resist patting him and the rest of these little moving objects on the head. She went into the room they had pointed at, and saw that it was very similar to the rest of the house. Only an odd blonde-colored wardrobe stood out from the dark wood of the other furniture. She tiptoed past it, and went quickly into the adjacent bathroom. She had been dying to use the toilet for over an hour now and just as she was about to sit...

"HEY! Even though I'm a toilet, I don't want to see your butt!" shouted...the toilet. Beauty quickly jumped up and looked below her. She pulled up her skirts quickly.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said, looking at the pink-rimmed seat.

"I'm so _sure_...you know, just because I was the chamber maid, doesn't mean I have to be the chamber_ pot_!"

"She didn't mean it, I'm sure..." said a voice near the reading materials.

"Who's there?" Beauty asked. This new voice was definitely male, in contrast to the toilet's which had been female.

"I'm the orange book over here..." Beauty went to pick it up, it was a very bright shade. She turned it over, and mismatched eyes peered back at her. "Don't mind Sakura..." it said, tone bored and listless."She's just upset these days, because Sasuke is a fan for the fire and she hasn't seen him in such a long time."

"OH SASUKE! I STILL LOVE YOU!" the toilet hollered, it's flush being it's version of crying, or so Beauty assumed.

"Who are you?" she asked the book. "And _what_ are you?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm my favorite book in the whoooooole world. _Icha Icha Paradise_!"

"H-he's...he's just a dirty novel!" screamed Sakura the toilet through her tears. Beauty was taken aback.

"Why does this...castle have dirty novels?"

"Well...the master and I used to read them..."

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Beauty. Only she would have been abducted by a monster that read smutty literature.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	3. Too Much Talking

After finding a seat cozy to cover poor Sakura's eyes, Beauty was able to actually use the bathroom. The tub was luckily not alive, but the pitcher that filled it was, but it either it was extremely quiet or extremely embarrassed, for it said nothing. She had had to turn Kakashi upside down in order to change. It was very frustrating, having living objects everywhere one turned. Beauty knew she was never really alone, and indeed, as she stepped out the door, the blonde wardrobe moved towards her in a rush. 

"Oh, you've come! Someone's _finally _come! I'm Ino, and I already heard you meeting that idiot, Sakura. Don't worry about her, she never had a chance with Sasuke anyway!" And it lifted one of it's side's as if it were an arm, and laughed into it. Beauty just stared. "Anyway...let's dress you up, hmmm? The master will want to meet you as soon as possible. I think this dress of purple, because _well_, it's just such a _lovely_ color! And you should meet in the sitting area with the fireplace that has Sasuke-kun! And..."

"I don't really want to meet him!" Beauty said, angry now. She turned away from the amusing wardrobe, and stomped off to her bed, and sat on it, cross-armed and defiant.

Ino was in shock. "But of course you must! Do you know what will happen if the master doesn't? Well I'll tell you..."

And so she did.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	4. Anger Management, anyone?

"You cannot be serious." said, Beauty, hands now on hips. "You mean to tell me, that you are a group of ninjas placed under a jutsu because Kiba or whatever his name is...pissed off an insane lady? Why are you in France? Can you tell me what part of this is not unbelievable? And that he must learn to love, and be loved in return in order to break the curse?" The wardrobe began anxiously shifting her weight from side to side, and then nodded. "...Why did he do that again?" 

Ino started, "Well..." and then there was a knock at the door.

"HEY! GIRLY! MASTER KIBA NEEDS YOU! YOU HAVE TO GO TO DINNER! OR SOMETHING!" said the utterly unmistakable voice of Naruto. To his plee, he was adding teeny weeny candlestick bangings.

"ALRIGHT. But only to knock some manners into this beast..." Ino squealed in a manner that might have been unnecessary, but probably she hadn't gotten to do much for very long now. She pulled out a dress of white lace, and stockings with the patterns of snowflakes stitched delicately into them. Then somehow, the dresser managed to fool and fix with her hair, tying a red ribbon at the back.

"The master loves a little red, but he also loves white..." Ino fussed, and Beauty just sat there astounded at the just what this wardrobe could do. "There! Perfect!" Beauty looked at herself, and rather thought she looked like a doll. But before she could complain, Naruto hopped up on her lap.

"Cast manifacto! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto was so happy, and nodded his little lit head so enthusiastically, that Beauty didn't have the heart to tell him he just butchered the saying. Instead she picked him up, and thanking Ino profusely and politely, and went to go find the beast that was to be her...dinner companion? She felt more like dinner than companion.

♥ ♥ ♥

They had picked up Shino along the way, for Naruto truly had no idea where to go, and though two little animate previously inanimate objects were squirming about in her arms, she couldn't help but feel safer. They had led her to a room with a roaring fire, and a long table laid in it, with many little objects scurrying about to make sure it was ready. Beauty wondered if this 'Sasuke' was in the room, and was rewarded when she heard little shouts.

"...totally useless men! You are a Japanese fan, understand? You are for summer and useless girls to fan themselves with. I am a REAL FAN, to fuel the fire..." said another blond-colored instrument, an old fashioned fan that was indeed, to help the fire.

"...Hn." said a small paper fan that sat right next to that fan. Naruto climbed up to her ear, and began whispering quickly.

"That's Sasuke, dattebayo. He gets all the girls. Even...Sakura-chan..." he pouted. "Then there is Temari. She will eat you alive, dattebayo. She is the sister of Gaa-chan...so I like her."

"Temari...please calm yourself. We finally have an answer to the curse. Please conduct yourself accordingly." said a chessboard, its pieces moving rapidly on their own.

"A-ah...yes, Shikamaru." said the fan, its green eyes going soft. A little feather duster bustled about cleaning the shelves, and said,

"Temari, you shouldn't tease him...I mean, he hasn't been able to train and get stronger, so that he can kill his brother and avenge his clan."

"Tenten, I like you. Don't change that with sympathy towards this weakling boy." Temari growled. The feather duster ignored her and instead hailed Shino.

"Shino-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you. We seem to be always getting busier, ne?"

Shino nodded, and then jumped onto the table. "Alright, the master will be here any moment. Please sit, and he will arrive, and the food very shortly thereafter. For our sakes, please give him a chance." And he bowed to Beauty. She blushed, her previous thoughts of scolding this monster a little shameful now.

"Shh! Here he comes..." And so he did, sweeping into the room, like a demon.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	5. Beauty Within the Beast

He was a beast, a giant horrific, magnificent beast with fur like snow and eyes like a demon. His face was constructed similarly to a dog's, but he stood on his hind legs and walked like a man. He rushed in, tipping a chair with his paws, the great black claws ripping the chair's upholstery. The room was immediately silent and still, except for the heavy breathing of the creature. Beauty didn't move, didn't breathe, and just stared at him. The beast eventually stopped and stared back, and seemed to realize exactly what effect he was having. A dog snort escaped his mouth, and he sat down like a man, cross-armed and not a little amusing. Beauty blinked and sat down as well. The household around them began rushing around to serve them. She continued to sit there, mute and eyes closed. As they began to eat, she heard him speaking.

"What's wrong? Am I that hideous...?" A threat was in the question, but so was a little insecurity. She assumed he was referring to the fact that her eyes had previously been closed. She took a sip of the soup before she answered, she would not be frightened even while she ate.

"The fact is, your manners are so hideous, that I close my eyes so I do not have to witness your supreme lack of breeding." The Beast began to laugh at this, more amused than angry. Beauty was indignant, what on earth had she said?

"Interesting choice of words. Breeding. My clan is famous for its breeding." He said no more, but simply smiled at her now. Beauty wondered if it resembled his smile as a human. She also wondered if he had been told that _she had_ been told about him, his humanity and the curse. He did not seem to be the sort of...being to enjoy having his secrets and faults revealed.

_"The master had a tragedy, and became so uncontrollable that the Witch Hokage Tsunade..." said Shino, sounding appropriate for the role of narrator. Beauty had asked him to further explain the story that Ino had told her."She turned him into the form he loved most, but one that was certainly not appealing to the rest of the world. But she also placed the rest of us under this spell, until the master would learn to love and be loved in return."_

_"But that's not fair!" protested Beauty. "Why should you suffer along with him?" _

"Because the master's greatest quality is loyalty. He is trying so hard to break the curse so that we too can be free. Besides, our Hokage had a little bit of a twisted sense of humor."

_"She thought we would be adorable like this, dattebaaaaaayo!" wailed poor Naruto._

And so it appeared that he would do so, as clumsily attempted to eat quietly and politely throughout the meal. Beauty was certainly not in love with him, but her heart softened as she watched him. Even little outbursts of anger, such as breaking his fork did not lessen her pity, but instead increased it. She didn't whisper a word without being prompted, and it took him the entire meal for him to ask the simple question of,

"Uh. So what's your name?" Beauty smiled politely at him, and gracefully gestured a hand towards herself.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	6. Cinnamon and Cats

But all could not go well for so long. As soon as the Beast was served something not to his taste, he clawed the table over in a blind rage. Beauty leaped from the table, and ran from the room, unwilling to get caught in the wake. She could hear him storming about as she ran up the marbled staircase. She fled into her room and locked the door. Ino turned her wooden frame about and gave her a questioning look (or at least, as questioning a look as a wardrobe can give).

"Did everything go well?" Ino's true concern unhidden, open.

"Almost. He threw a fit in the middle about one of the dishes."

"UGH. I have to go have a talk with...NO I'm a WARDROBE. Can you go down to the kitchen for me and scold the stove? You're probably hungry too, since your meal was interrupted by SOMEONE'S INCOMPETANCE." Beauty knew better than to argue with rampaging enchanted creatures, though she would have liked to point out that the beast had been a little unreasonable, so as soon as the crashes subsided, she rung for Shino to take her to the kitchens.

♥ ♥ ♥

Shino led her quickly down a set of narrow hidden passages, stairways that could have never fit a gargantuan beast, but was just perfect for a young lady and her enchanted talking, walking household item friends. She came to the kitchen, a large, warm stone room with a lovely rug on the floor, and a fat happy cat curled up in front of the fire. Beauty was so entranced that she forgot all about her little mission and went to lay with the cat at the fire. It purred instantly at her touch, but spoke no words, so she could only assume it was the only live thing in the household besides herself that was _not _under a spell. But a huge puff of steam and the smell of cinnamon buns brought her to attention.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? You can't expect me to make anything decent like this! I can't eat!"

Shino tutted. "But Chouji...you cannot eat in your state."

"I KNOW. It's such a hardship. How's Shikamaru? I'm glad Temari's with him, to keep him company." Beauty crept over, and looked at the stove. It was a cheerful looking thing, with red swirls on its happy face, and lovely smells leaking out of its pots. Beauty didn't have the heart to scold him, especially after Shino had just done so.

"Hello..." she said shyly."I'm...well, I'm your master's new prisoner. May I have a little of your food? I'm still a bit hungry." The stove happily emitted steam.

"O-k! I'm Akimichi Chouji! Top chef around here!" And without a further word, plates rolled out and he began to ladle out hearty portions.

"Only. Where's Gaara? Naruto?" asked Shino.

"They are somewhere around here...just call Gaara, he'll come." said Chouji, distracted. Shino looked as if he never had raised his voice in his entire life, so Belle resigned herself to the task.

"Gaaaaaara? Gaara!" she called, hand cupped next to her mouth. He came in, dark-eyed and mysterious, rolled in on a tray.

"What?" he said, not sharply, but so intensely that Beauty nearly fainted.

"Pour some tea for our guest. And do you know where Naruto is?" said Shino, clearly unfazed.

"He'll be in a minute." Gaara rolled over to the table and was pouring tea while the rest of her meal assembled, when Naruto stomped in.

"H-hi-hi-HINATA! Where are you, dattebayo? I'm freeeeeeeeeeezing!" said the blue tinged candlestick.

"H-here N-naruto-kun!" said a small heater. It was well made and decorated well, but the eyes that peered out were uncertain and shy. It shook more rapidly as Naruto approached, and it was Shino this time that whispered helpfully in Beauty's ear.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. She heats this entire house, despite her small size. In our human form, she was very much the same, deceiving to the eye. However, she is very shy, and especially around Naruto..." said Shino, leaving the thought incomplete. Beauty could tell though, from the red spreading through the heater's metal, exactly how she felt about Naruto. Naruto himself was totally unaware.

"Thanks Hinata! You're such an effective heater! I however, am an effective light!" he said with a deep, boastful laugh.

"I wonder which is more useful." said Shino, quietly and effectively. Naruto missed it, and Beauty just laughed along. She sat to her food, and chatted with everyone, fascinated about their lives before this. Her food was lovely, just perfect for a cold winter's day, if a little unusual and unknown to her. Naruto entertained her with all kinds of antics, and even Shino sat peaceably next to her, and she patted him affectionately. Each one was so sweet in their own way, and Beauty was so happy, that she began to think that...

This might not have been bad luck at all.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	7. Angry Little Candlestick

Beauty's evening quickly passed by in firelight, Naruto's antics speeding the time along. Before she knew it, it was time to sleep. She crept upstairs by herself, reminding herself she really wouldn't be alone in this great, dark, dank castle.

♥ ♥ ♥

The next morning she awoke to little faces peering into her own. Naruto's big blue eyes and Shino's round little glasses so close that she could see her own reflection. Of course she screamed in shock, flinging the bed sheets off and in the air, and Naruto and Shino landing on the floor.

"Oo...ow...d...d...dattebayo..." said an obviously in-pain Naruto. Shino said nothing, but slowly and carefully got up. Beauty apologized.

"Aaaa! I'm so sorry! But you know you really shouldn't do that to a person!"

"Why not?" said Shino.

"It's how the master has us get him up." said Naruto. Beauty shook her head, wondering at this strange request.

"Well, please don't _get_ me up like this." she requested, picking them both up off the ground to rest on the soft bed.

"...I told you Naruto." Shino deadpanned, and Naruto pouted. Beauty started to giggle uncontrollably at the expressions on their faces, and proceeded to tickle them both. Naruto responded splendidly, his little belly rumbling with laughter. Shino even had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"So." said Beauty. "What is on the schedule for today?"

"Nothing." said Shino.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"We never do...ANYTHING." whined Naruto.

"Of course you must meet the master for dinner once again." Shino said. "But otherwise you are free to do as you please."

Beauty closed her eyes in thought, "Hmmmmmm." she mused. "Could we visit the library?" Naruto upon hearing the request began pulling her fingers futilely.

"DOINGSOMETHINGDATTEBAYOOOOO. We're going to the library! We're going to the library! Where is the library! Shino! Shino!" ♪ sang Naruto.

Shino looked a little stressed.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Here it is my lady." said Shino, gesturing towards beautifully carved wooden doors. Naruto was still jumping around excitedly. Beauty picked them both up, Naruto squirming around in her arms, and she pushed one of the doors open. Inside was dark, and unlit. Naruto's glow was faint in the vast room. The floor was of stone covered in woven rugs, of complex patterns, and tapestries depicting dogs and wolves. The walls were lined with books, and shelves more took up so much space that only a little area near the fire was open, but it was quite cozy with a window looking out into the snow. The snow was what made the room so dark, because the sky was so overcast that there was almost no sunlight. She put down Naruto and he hopped over to start the fire. Shino stayed with her, claiming he wanted to read as well, and that he needed help to find his books. Not surprisingly, he only chose books about...bugs. Beauty chose a number of things, from fairytales to histories, to a book on ninjas. If everyone here had once been a ninja, she was more than a little curious to find out what they were like. She left them by the fire, then took Naruto with her to explore. He chose no books, and apparently had 'other reading material'. Shino whispered to her that it was comic books full of ninjas; because he was convinced he could learn new moves from them. Even though the room was so cozy, it was also very vast. Past the lines of shelves several clear areas could be found, but the one of particular note was a part of the room that was also obviously a mini-tower, a spiral of stairs leading up to a room. This room had a glass dome-shaped roof, and a telescope was there, along with all kinds of astronomical trappings and books. Beauty walked over to the telescope and was just about to turn it around to inspect it when a cool voice said.

"Without my permission?" Beauty jumped back, and Naruto bristled in her arms.

"Neji! Be polite to her! She's going to break the curse, dattebayo!" he said angrily.

Beauty petted him, saying soothingly, "It's alright Naruto...it must be a strange feeling to be a telescope and have people err...look through you." Naruto said nothing, but glared at Neji.

"May I look at the stars sometime?" Beauty didn't know a better way to phrase this, and politely waited for his reply. She could see his eyes now, large and violet, empty.

"You may. Please, however in return give my regards to my cousin." he said coolly.

"Your cousin?" asked Beauty.

"His cousin, Hinata." answered Naruto. "Remember? She was in the kitchen with us, dattebayo." And Beauty remembered the kind little stove. Beauty nodded.

"Of course we will. Anything else?"

"No...that will be all." said the imperial Neji.

Naruto's head seemed to be even more on fire than usual, but he was too angry to speak. Beauty quickly picked him up and took him downstairs. Shino glanced at the two, and knowingly said.

"See Neji again?" And Naruto absolutely burned with rage.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	8. Pervert's Secrets

They sat around the fire, Naruto lying in the folds of Beauty's dress, fuming silently to himself as he read his comic books, and Shino intensely studying his selected literature. Beauty was very happy to be sitting by the fire, and even she absolutely loved her new book, she began to feel her eyes drooping in the warm firelight. She was thankful to have her repose interrupted by a scuffling noise. 

"Oy! Naruto! Who's the chick?" said...a box.

"Ero-sennin! Long time no see!! Perfecting any more of your perverted spying jutsus?" said Naruto with a rakish grin on his face.

"A pro like me...needs no perfecting." said the brown box with strange symbols and hearts scratched into it's sides and a pair of narrow eyes looking out. Shino adjusted his glasses.

"My lady, this is Jiraya-sama," he said, gesturing towards the box. "Jiraya-sama? This is the lady I had mentioned to you earlier, the one here to save us from our fate."

"Hohohoho! Thank goodness! That Tsunade is a pain in the butt! I mean, turning me into a toy box!"

"Toy box?" Beauty questioned, tilting her head to the side innocently. Shino made silencing motions with his hands, but Jiraya took no notice.

"Why yes, little lady! If you ever need anything to spice it up between you and the master, just let me know!!"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, as she reached out to open the box. Shino and Naruto tried to stop her but it was too late.

♥ ♥ ♥

"...Empty. Its empty." said Beauty.

"EMPTY!?!?!" exclaimed both Naruto and Shino.

"Yes. Why did you lie?" asked Beauty.

"Because he always was just full of hot air." said a rough voice. The beast had padded into the room without a noise, and now he was settling himself into the unused chair by the fire. Then he looked at Beauty and then looked away. "What is it that you've been doing today?"

Beauty inclined her head politely. "I've...been here with Naruto and Shino. They've been so kind as to show me the entire library." Jiraya was slowly sneaking off in shame, his secret exposed.

"Yeah master! She really loves the books here, dattebaaayooo!" said Naruto, bobbing his head up and down.

"It would appear as if the lady does indeed have a deep interest in literature," confirmed Shino.

The Beast looked highly confused.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	9. Reasons

"Will you join us?" said Beauty kindly. The beast looked a little shocked at this, and then turned his gaze to his paws. They were certainly not fit to do anything but tear furniture. Beauty quickly amended with, "Will you allow me to read to you? I do love to read out loud." The beast nodded shyly, and Beauty felt heat flood to her cheeks. She quickly shook her head and attested the redness to shyness. She hid her face while she searched through the books she had gathered. He sat down softly beside her, cross-legged with an elbow on one knee. As she scrambled through the volumes, she tried to think which one he would most enjoy. Nothing with vicious horrible beasts that hurt people, obviously. Clearly not a philosophical or book of science. She was not going to cater to his more animal instincts and read to him from dirty novels. She finally chose "The Frog Prince." as a quick way to have more time to think of something enjoyable for the both of them. But instead of the extreme boredom or rage she expected, he looked absolutely fascinated.

"So he really was a prince all along? Why didn't he just tell her?" curiosity all over his furred brow.

"Well, maybe he wanted her to really love him for him. But don't you think it's unfair to ask a girl to love someone based off of personality, while the boy is allowed to be attracted to her for her looks?"

Beast didn't respond to this, but leaned in closer to Beauty, and cupped her chin in his paw, and tipped her head upwards. "Maybe..." he growled. He just kept staring at her uplifted face. He lifted his other paw and stroked her cheek softly, and Beauty shuddered. She gently put her hands on his and forced him to let her face go.

"Please...sir...it tickles."

He laughed, but then said, "Call me Kiba."

♥ ♥ ♥

She laughed too, but was still slightly uneasy. She didn't know how to react to him, what made him angry and what didn't. "I will go and get another book. Please wait here...Kiba." He grunted, but did not look up from his scourings through the books.

She lost herself in the bookshelves, and browsed frantically. She was selecting possibilities, when she saw a strange statue in the corner. It was a little dog, not surprising in this place, but different in its intense realism. She reached out to touch it, and half expected it to lift its nose and sniff her hand. Instead, as soon as she touched its head, it immediately disappeared under the floor, and where a shelf had been, was now a door. Like all good heroines, Beauty wanted to know what was beyond the door, and figured she could take a peek as the Beast seemed highly distracted. She left her book selections by the door, and slowly turned the knob. Inside was a dank staircase, smelly and old. Beauty slowly crept up the stone steps, careful to step lightly on each step first. She made it to the top quickly, and found herself in a circular room lined with glass windows. The floor was creaky old wood, and a number of torn items were strewn about. But in the center of the room was a stone rectangular structure. It was small, but words were inscribed into the top.

It was a tomb.

She crept closer to the miniature structure, and read the words upon the lid. "Akamaru. My best friend."

She quietly turned around and flew down the stairs.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	10. Snow Candy

Beyond the books again, she crept back to the Beast. He was still contently laid out among her books, his own little pile formed. She sighed heavily, thinking of the terrible sore throat she was going to get. Fortunately Shino saw the look of worry on her face, and instantly rung for Gaara.

"Did you find something you liked?" asked Beauty politely.

"Yes," the Beast said distractedly. "Could you start with this one please?" he said handing it to her.

And so she spent the day, reading to the Beast as the snow fell like powdered sugar outside the window. It was very cozy indeed, especially after Gaara brought some very nice milk tea. She read to him all her favorites, stories of love, valor, loyalty, and fights. He curled up next to her, but she did not mind nor did she comment. The warmth radiating off of him was still needed on top of the fire's heat. And he did not smell badly as she had secretly expected him to, but smelt of the forest. She supposed someone was monitoring his hygiene, but she couldn't help being attracted to the smell. She snuck closer and closer to his luxurious warm fur that emitted the lovely scent of pines. When she saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing regular, she even went so far as to bury her face into his fur. Unfortunately she didn't realize how tired she was as well, and soon sleep snuck upon her, shutting her eyes.

♥ ♥ ♥

Shino fetched a blanket and covered the two thoughtfully, while Naruto proceeded to gather the entire household to gather and stare at the pair.

"It's going well, isn't it?" said Tenten affectionately.

"I should hope so. I'm getting sick of dealing with that maniac." stated Sasuke, unusually hateful.

"EXCUSE ME. I..." said Temari.

"Sh." said Gaara.

And everyone was silent.

"I think we should all leave now." Shino said matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, before master wakes up and kills us all, dattebayo!" sang Naruto.

"I have to go tell Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. They will be _so _thrilled."

"They have the fire of youth within them!" shouted a green axe, its round eyes ablaze, and it's bushy eyebrows ecstatic.

"Oh shush, Lee."

♥ ♥ ♥

Beauty awoke later in her bedroom, and Ino squealing. "Oh mistress, I'm so sorry. It's just from what I've heard you'd just had the cutest little scene ever with Master! Things are going ever so well! But we'll need to pick out another dress for tonight. Not something so obvious, but perhaps white again to go with the snow. Or perhaps a red? Pink...? No that is SO Sakura...pink is not for winter..."

Beauty got up and left Ino to her fussing. She went and had a brief discussion in her bathroom with both her toilet and...the smutty literature. Sakura flushed herself in excitement, and Kakashi rustled his pages with enthusiasm.

"I simply cannot wait for Jiraya to start writing again! I haven't had my Kiss Kiss Paradise fix in AGES."

Beauty sighed audibly.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• Please **review**!

* * *


	11. Thorn of a Rose

Shino was rushing about when she arrived to the dining room, dressed in a full evening gown. She was corseted, stockinged. and gloved to within in an inch of her sanity. She was only grateful that that no inch of her bodice was exposed, despite her sleeveless state. She did rather like her dress, but would have rather been in the kitchen with the cat, cook, and a simpler dress.

Much simpler.

"Do you need any help?" asked Beauty with concern to the little clock. Naruto was 'helping' by rushing about pointlessly in all directions.

"No thank you." said Shino shortly. Beauty knew he wished for absolute perfection this time around, and decided to take it upon herself to go check Chouji in the kitchens. It would be bad to make a mistake, but to make the same one twice would be disastrous. She picked up her skirts and flounced to the kitchens, where smells slipped out of Chouji's pots and pans in swirls of steam.

"You've made it the way Kiba likes it?" She said her tongue unsure of the informal name.

"You're calling him Kiba now!?!" Chouji shouted, banging around his own pots and pans. "This is WONDERFUL. I'll be able to eat in no time..."

Beauty smiled at him, but scolded him gently. "Well pay attention to the food you make or it'll take much longer! Let's see if I can't feed you a bit of something..." She looked for a spoon, found one and dipped it into the pot with the most delicious smells coming out of it. She popped the spoon in the adorable oven's mouth, and a look of ecstasy passed over his face.

"It's...been...so...long." he wailed, tears positively leaking out of his eyes.

♥ ♥ ♥

Beauty rushed back quickly, and patting Shino and Naruto quickly on the head, she stood quietly by the fire, hands folded neatly, and staring into the flames. She heard the creak at the door, and turned to see.

He was wearing nothing as usual, but his fur had obviously been washed and combed, and it shone in the firelight. Beauty could not resist going to him and stroking his arm. He seemed shocked by her touch, but not unwilling. He smiled shyly at her, and her smiled brightly back at him. "Shall we eat?" she asked, turning her head slightly to one side. He bent his head, and his eyes were hidden, but he nodded quickly, and took his seat, forgetting to seat Beauty first. She didn't mind, for she hadn't expected him to, but Shino did a quick head-smack. Beauty patted him reassuringly, and they began their meal.

♥ ♥ ♥

They spoke of little things, a little on past and present. Beauty finally ventured, "My lord, while we were in the library, I found a secret door..."

Beast, who has been relaxed the moment before, became tense. "Yes?"

Beauty after seeing him react like this, had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but pressed on. "Well, it led to a set of stairs, and a room with a grave in it. Who was...?"

Beauty growled, and Beauty stopped midsentence. "Why did you go in there?" he said angrily.

"It...it was an accident."

"Out...OUT." he shouted, his good mood completely gone. Beauty didn't need to be told twice, but leapt from the room while he overturned their beautiful dinner. She ran from the castle, her thoughts confused and dazed, but her instincts pressing her on. She ran past the eternal garden, past the stone gates, and deep, deep into the woods. The only sound in her ears was the wind and the howls in the night.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	12. Dream

Beauty ran into the cold of the winter's night, but stopped as suddenly as she had started. While her breath made little white wisps, she hugged herself. She looked around and realized she was lost. And what made it inevitably worse was the fact that she wore an evening dress in the middle of winter. She made her way to a tree, in order to catch her breathe and orient herself. She leaned against it, but then the shadows of the trees began to move around her. Out of the trees men dropped silently, like ghosts. Quickly they surrounded and trapped her in a semicircle. 

"Wha...?" said Beauty blearily.

"Girl, do you come from the Castle of the Cursed Shinobi?" said one of the dark figures.

"I...I don't know." Beauty said truthfully, the name unfamiliar to her.

"She had to, it's the only thing around here for miles." said another.

"Then," said the first, lifting a blade to her throat. "Take us to that place."

But then, another figure of bone-white dropped out of the sky in the moonlight, his color alabaster and features like stone. He quickly tore one man to shreds, then stuck another through the heart. Then everything became too fast for Beauty's eyes, and just a whirl of black and white was around her. It ended in a pile of bodies, and the Beast howling in the middle, his beautiful fur on end, and his look absolutely wild. He turned to her, and she stared back in fear. Her eyes grew wide, but she thrust herself forward, and grabbed his arm.

"STOP! Please, stop Kiba!" she hollered.

And he stopped.

♥ ♥ ♥

Back at the castle, Beauty quietly tended to the Beast's wounds. There were a few, and while not serious, they were painful and needed to be attended to. She was cleaning his wounds with hot clean, soapy water, and he made noises of pain throughout the entire time.

"So..." she started. The Beast said nothing, but growled deep in his throat. "Why did you come and save me...?"

"...because..." he started. Beauty waited a few moments, but then urged him on.

"Because...?"

"Because...I'm...so..."

Shino just came in with fresh supplies, including bandages. Beauty once again cleaned and dried his wounds while Shino set everything out, and then bowed quickly out of the room. She began wounding the strips around his wounds tightly. "Because you're what?" she prompted.

"Because I'm sorry." Beast said, his face clearly red underneath his fur. Beauty stopped midway in-between her wrapping, and impulsively kissed him on his furry snout.

♥ ♥ ♥

He instantly began to change, his face changing it's shape, and snow white fur falling off with rapidity, his hands becoming softer, smaller, but long and beautiful, and behind a very tall, wild, and red-faced young man was left. He was also completely naked. But just as Beauty realized, he grabbed her to him and kissed her back, and both closed their eyes shyly as their faces burned twin colors of red.

**The End**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!


	13. End

"OH MY GOD MASTER WE'RE HUMAN...OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED!" said a naked...she could only assume Naruto by the cheek marks and vivid yellow hair. An equally naked Shino stood behind Naruto, only he had his sunglasses. Tenten could be heard screaming audibly in the hallway somewhere, and Temari and Shikamaru were staring oddly at one another as they covered up their nakedness. Beauty promptly covered her eyes with her hands.

Shino wisely left to get appropriate clothing for each, only to inspire further screaming from Tenten as he did. When he returned, fully clothed and sufficiently scarred by Ino, he brought clothing. It was not usual clothing, and indeed, both the men and women wore trousers, and many things were extremely formfitting and/or short. Beauty turned to her love, and saw that he was not dressed as the others, but in a white collared shirt, and grey trousers. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, his eyes large and dark and wild, his hair dark brown and mussed attractively, and his face like a angel's. His beautiful cheeks even had two streaks of red upon them, and while unusual, she rather liked it. He was feeling those cheeks with his lovely fingers, a look of utter confusion on his face. She sighed with a nameless emotion, and blushed as she looked at him, and turned away. She looked towards the rest of the household, and was in shock. Shino was a dark-haired young man, with a high collared coat that Tenten, an adorable brown haired girl was attempting to get him to take off for something that didn't cover so much of his face. Temari was a pretty but fierce looking young lady nuzzling into the arms of a pony tailed extremely intelligent looking Shikamaru. By his side was Chouji, just as cheerful looking as a human as he was a stove, and then two girls by the door, one with short pink hair and the other with long blonde hair staring at the very attractive dark-haired moody boy by the fire, who was clearly Sasuke. Another moody boy with long brown hair that was glaring at everyone must have been Neji. Hinata, a pretty long haired girl with lavender eyes was staring intently at Naruto, who was staring intently at a white haired perverted looking old man, pleading for "training." Another handsome white haired man with his face covered and a little orange book in his hand must have been Kakashi. Beauty was to say the least, a little overwhelmed.

"K...Kiba?" Beauty asked tentatively. He didn't leave much room for questioning, he grabbed her and kissed her again, in front of everyone. Then pandemonium ensued. Tenten grabbed Shino and kissed him, Shikamaru grabbed Temari and kissed her, Ino smacked down Sakura and attempted to kiss Sasuke, Kakashi and that perverted box-man started comparing some sort of notes, and everyone who remained gaped at the rest.

"Will you marry me?" said Kiba, a little awkwardly, his voice deep and rough, his smell like the pine forest outside. The females squealed with delight, the males starting shuffling their feet.

And all Naruto could say was..."But...but...I was supposed to get the hot feather duster, dattebayooooooo!"

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• This is a slightly promotional fanfiction for my other fanfiction, _Dream_.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


End file.
